Episode 387 (26th August 1964)
Plot Charlie shows Norman the poster for the talent contest that Trevor has produced. Norman thinks it's sub-standard but lets it pass. Minnie gets Florrie to put one up in the corner shop but she refuses to take part herself, as does Elsie. Irma volunteers to do impressions. Len makes a joke that he can sing and Minnie puts his name down as an act. Irma tells Len she's worried about Elsie. Charlie tries to flatter Annie into taking part. Minnie would like to take part and Charlie convinces her to sell programmes when she shows no special talents whatsoever. Emily shares her concerns about David's threats towards Elsie with Ken and Val. They volunteer to have a talk with Elsie. David turns up at the Rovers. Irma tries to convince him that Elsie has gone away for a few days but he's seen her going into work and tells her not to interfere. Ken and Val warn Elsie about David but she rudely rejects their advice. David overhears Florrie saying Elsie's returned home. Irma's on edge and makes mistakes, earning a telling-off from Annie. She refuses to let her leave the pub for a few minutes so Irma walks out anyway. David follows her. Irma begs Elsie to go back to the pub with her and tells her about David's vigil and how he's stalking her. David walks into the house unasked. Annoyed at being treated like a child, Elsie tells Irma to leave. She tells David he's behaving childishly and people are laughing at her. She shouts at him to leave and he pulls the gun on her. Irma returns to the pub and tells Dennis to go and help his mother. He does so, although he thinks there's nothing to worry about. Elsie tries to make David see sense. When she starts to cry he breaks down and he shows her that the gun is empty. Dennis arrives and is shocked to see the gun. David leaves and Dennis comforts his sobbing mother. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast *David Graham - Roger Adamson *Norman Phillips - Ray Brooks Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Viaduct Sporting Club - Bar Notes *Irma Ogden does an impression of comedienne Hylda Baker, an act that Sandra Gough would repeat in the Next episode and at the Rovers' Christmas concert in Episode 939 (24th December 1969). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe). *''TV Times'' synopsis: David has a show-down with Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,070,000 homes (5th place). Category:1964 episodes